DC VERTIGO COMICS: iZombie (s2 ep06 Max Rager)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA IZOMBIE YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens with Ravi and Peyton having breakfast when first Major, and then Liv, come in, in a great mood and kissing. This is the first Ravi and Peyton have learned that the couple is back together. They approve, except for Ravi thinking they're kind of nauseating. Outside the law firm where last week's murderer Mr. Cole works, Babineaux is waiting outside when he comes outside. They argue back and forth a bit about the fact that the judge decided Cole wasn't a flight risk -- but then a pair of motorcyclists drive by and shoot him with a machine gun. At the morgue, Liv is working on Cole's body when Ravi asks if they've had sex. He wants to run some tests before the two of them sleep together. Babineaux comes in to check on things. They have to go interrogate the fixer, who only had one conversation in jail. They think he was talking in code and ordered the hit. After a meal of brains, Liv is ready to go. Outside work, Clive and Bozzio are talking about Suzuki's wife's brain and his suspicions about the Meat Cute massacre. Liv walks past, eating ice cream cones with Major, and they have a brief exchange that leaves Major sure Clive isn't going to let the Meat Cute thing go. Liv tells Major that the FBI isn't something to worry about -- they're looking into the disappearances of all the rich zombies she doesn't know he's been killing. At the mortuary, Blaine's father shows up and, having a goon kill Blaine's bodyguard, says that Blaine works for him now. He has figured out that Blaine is no longer a zombie, and he's threatening to make Blaine a zombie again if he doesn't start working for him. He wants Blaine to abduct and kill the son of a business rival so that Blaine's dad can eat the kid's brains. At the police department, Liv has a vision of the collection guy referring to "the Barber." That's who he was collecting for. The pair head to a barber shop where they find they find the bookie is literally a barber. He is dismissive of the suggestion he could have been the one to kill Harry, since it would be bad business. He suspects the widow. Liv makes a small bet while she's there, motivated by Harry's gambler-brain. Liv comes back to the morgue, to find Ravi hasn't made much progress on the safe sex research. Clive comes and reveals that the widow is at a service at Shady Plots. While Clive waits for the widow, Liv goes downstairs to talk to Blaine, so she can warn him about Clive being upstairs. By the time she gets back upstairs, Clive is already fumbling through talking to the widow. At the service, Clive approaches a famous basketball player who is in attendance because he was friends with Harry. During the course of Clive's geek-out, he asks to see Calvin's championship ring -- which brings on a vision of Calvin refusing to help Harry with his gambling problem. Speaking of which, Liv's horses come in and she heads to the barber's for her money, which she turns around into a second bet. While there she gets creepy murder advice from everyone on hand. At work, Peyton hears some strange sounds, which turns out to be someone cleaning the floors. She goes into her office, where there's a man whistling and dissecting her Stacey Boss board: It's Boss himself, who was just the one advising Liv on the perfect murder. He has shown up to either bribe or threaten Peyton. He tells her that he's planning on figuring out who her source is, and he has some ideas. He wanders out, whistling. At the police department, Clive has a turtle that belonged to the fixer. The code they heard him using on the phone was apparently about feeding the turtle -- and they find cocaine hidden in the castle in the tank. At home, Liv and Major are playing strip poker on Skype. Later at the police department, the fixer -- Mr. Thrunk -- is brought into custody. In bed, Major and Liv are happy that it's only a few more days before Ravi's research is done. At The Barber's, Liv makes the bet Calvin Owens suggested to her. When she name-drops him, the Barber suggests that Owens would know something about NCAA gambling. At the morgue, Clive has tracked the kilers on the motorcycle: they're Serbian hitmen who are already home. He's trying to extradite him, but it doesn't look good. They bring Owens in, suspecting that he was shaving points to benefit his old college buddy in college, and that he'd been blackmailed. Peyton tells him that if he confesses to killing Harry, she'll keep him safe in prison. At his grandfather's nursing home, Blaine tells the near-catatonic patriarch that he has a plan to teach his father a lesson. He makes a call, saying he's decided he'll do the murder, and that his father will have the brain he wants tomorrow. He kisses his grandfather's forehead and smothers him with a pillow. At home, Major and Liv are making out; she's pressuring him to use a condom. At the morgue, Ravi looks into a microscope and is disappointed with what he finds. He repeats it a second time with the same results, then heads home. There, he sees clothes scattered around and runs upstairs. He's relieved to learn they haven't had sex yet -- the zombie virus penetrates every kind of condom; the sex will infect Major. After Ravi leaves, the two decide they're going to "get creative." At the mortuary, Blaine has removed his grandfather's brain and is putting it into a Tupperware and crying. When one of Blaine's goons comes downstairs, he tells Blaine that his father has been kidnapped, like their other clients. Major, however, doesn't kill his victims anymore; he's freezing them in a giant chest freezer and disposing of fake bodies. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Vertigo Comics Category:IZombie Category:Olivia 'Liv' Moore Category:Detective Clive Babinaux Category:Blaine DeBeers Category:Evan Moore Category:Major Lilywhite Category:Don E Category:Gilda